


Long Walk Home

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beginnings, Dating, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavares walks Zeke home and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several hours after _At first sniff_.

It’s cold enough outside, that Tavares has to grab an extra jacket off the rack by the front door and bundle Zeke up in it.

“It’s not fair,” Zeke says once they’re out on the streets and finally walking back to his home at the brothel. “Why is everyone so much taller than I am?” He stops walking and stands in the middle of the quiet little side-street and then fusses with the sleeves of his borrowed jacket when Tavares walks back toward him, folding them back until his hands peek out from underneath the dark blue fabric. “I wish I wasn’t so small.”

Tavares laughs and then reaches out to tweak one of Zeke’s short little horns. He takes a great amount of pleasure in the way Zeke’s eyes go heavy lidded for that touch and he does it again, working Zeke’s horn until the younger incubus makes a needy little sound and reaches for him with shaking fingers. Tavares lifts Zeke easily, scooping him up and holding him up with one hand easily supporting his weight.

“If you weren’t small,” Tavares says as Zeke pushes his fingers through his own hair and squirms against him, “I wouldn’t be able to carry you around. I wouldn’t be able to pick you up and pin you against things.” Tavares smiles when Zeke whines at that and tries to thrust against him. “Besides, you’ll grow.”

Zeke blinks at that. “I will?”

Tavares hums and then gets in one good squeeze of Zeke’s ass that sets the other incubus’ tail to flailing. “Trust me,” he says, trying to keep his words level as arousal makes his own face heat up. “You’ll grow faster than you think.”

Zeke’s so close, so pliant around him. Tavares can’t think with Zeke so close to him, with his scent filling the air. Every single instinct is calling for him to bite Zeke, to mark his throat up until there’s no question as to who he belongs to. The thought is dangerous and frightening and Tavares finds himself coming back to himself as Zeke presses a sweet, sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“I should get you home,” Tavares says in a low voice, reluctantly letting Zeke back down to stand on his own two feet. “Your boss must be worried about you.” He brushes his fingers over the curve of Zeke’s cheek and then offers him a smile. “I’d hate for Sasha to never let me see you again because I kept you out late.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Zeke says, eyes widening in a charming way as he smiles up Tavares. And then Tavares’ words seem to sink in and he blinks as though they’re not sinking in. “You want to see me again? _Me_?” He ducks his head until his hair falls in a silky black tumble over his face in a gesture of shyness that Tavares hasn’t seen once all night. “Why?”

Tavares leans in and brushes a soft, swift kiss over Zeke’s forehead. When he pulls back, he reaches for Zeke’s cold little hands and rubs his thumbs over his skin.

“Why not?” Tavares asks as he looks down into the other incubus’ blue eyes. “You’re a sweet little thing and I’d like to get to know you better. Only if you want to, of course.”

A bright flush appears on the bridge of Zeke’s nose and he turns his head to the side, abruptly breaking eye contact with Tavares. He tangles his fingers in his hair and makes a low crooning noise of distress that makes Tavares  _hurt_  to hear it.

The noise hits Tavares in the gut and he wants to gather Zeke up in his arms and kiss the hurt away. It’s too soon, too strong. This far before his first rut and Zeke already has Tavares feeling like a child again as his powers threaten to overwhelm him. If it’s so strong now, Tavares can’t imagine what Zeke’s control over his powers will be like once they stabilize.

“Oh, Zeke,” Tavares breathes, moving instead to cup Zeke’s face in his hands, “What’s wrong?”

Zeke makes another one of those hurt noises and makes a half-hearted attempt at pulling away.

“I-I don’t— I  _can’t—_ ” He cuts himself off and shakes his head until his curly hair tumbles over Tavares’ hands. “I’ve never had anyone want to see me again. Not unless they were a client or they were paying for me in other ways.” He bites at his bottom lip and then flashes Tavares a watery smile that doesn’t make it to his eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to just walk me home and forget about me?”

Tavares shakes his head at that and then leans in quick to kiss the frown right off Zeke’s face. He keeps his mouth hovering over Zeke’s own after the slow kiss concludes and then presses a fast peck to his mouth. He swipes his thumb over the tender and faintly damp skin underneath one of Zeke’s eyes and smiles at him, feeling every single minute of his age.

“I could never do that to you,” Tavares says as Zeke looks up at him with tears gleaming in his eyes. “Please, let me take you out. Just once. Even if nothing more comes of this, I want to make you feel good.”

Zeke blinks away the tears in his eyes and laughs. “Didn’t you do that earlier?”

The smile lighting up his eyes eases some of the tension in Tavares’ chest and he kisses Zeke again because he can, licking his way into the younger demon’s mouth until Zeke whines and clutches at him. His own hands return to Zeke’s ass and it takes every single ounce of will within him to just rest them there instead of squeezing.

“I’ll do it again and again until you get tired of me.”

Zeke laughs again and then nuzzles a kiss against Tavares’ mouth. Pulling back, he smiles and says, “For the record, I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before. I’m probably a bad one.”

 “I’ve only had my master to learn from,” Tavares says, “And his lover, but I’m basically in the same position as you are.” He glosses neatly over the details of  _that_  relationship, promising himself that he’ll tell Zeke everything later, and then squeezes Zeke within a tight embrace. “We can learn together.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
